The Cold Night
by Confused teen
Summary: He opened the door and stood dumbfounded as the last person he ever expected to be on his welcome mat was there.Naruto... NaruSasuNaru


Disclaimer: Before I begin I must say that Naruto and all the characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner Masahi Kishimoto (I think that's his name). I must also state that I make no profit from this.

Warning: this fic contains some Yaoi 'boy-love'. So if you don't like it please leave.

Me: please this is my first fic, so no flamers? But constructive criticism is accepted.

Inner Me: I dare u to flame me, if u do ill cut off your left nut and feed it to my bulldog, Fluffy!

Me: By the way when '_this' _happens it means they are thinking. And if u see ( ) that means I'm explaining something. Anyway I hope u enjoy!

Inner Me: Damn right u better like it! For your own safety. wicked grin

The Cold Night by Confused.

It was cold. It was really cold, in the small village hidden in the leaves, known to many as Konoha Village.

Uzumaki Naruto, a child of about 15 years of age with bright blonde hair, and ceruleanblue eyes, waited along with his other two teammates. Haruno Sakura, a beautiful and smart pink-haired kunoichi (female ninja), also 15 years of age and Uchiha Sasuke, a raven-haired beauty who never expressedany feelings, also at 15 years of age, waited also.

They had been sitting at the bridge for about an hour and he still hadn't shown up. And worse than that, it had been snowing the whole time.

"That bastard Kakashi sensei, making us wait so dam long in the cold," Naruto shivered.

"Shut up, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Hey don't call me dobe you bastard!" exclaimed Naruto hotly.

They were giving each other that look that felt as if 2 sparks were having a tug of war.

"He should be here any second now Naruto, be patient" said the kunoichi.

(Inner Sakura: He better get here soon or I'm gonna kick his ass! That idiot making us wait so long freezing our asses off.)

"And don't get so close to Sasuke, you know what happened last time," Sakura beamed at Naruto.

(Inner Sakura: Yea, you stole Sasuke's first kiss from me you son of a b)

'_She's right_' thought Naruto remembering that time not so long ago, '_better back off a bit._'

Yet as he moved back he noticed something, something about Sasuke…….. something in his eyes...

'_Was he just….._'

"Yo," Kakashi said interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"What took you so dam long!" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously.

Kakashi stared at the two small genins for a while and then stated, "We were assigned a D-class mission; we are to pick up all the trash near theacademy."

"Great," muttered Sasuke under his breath, "another worthless mission."

"Don't look so down Sasuke-kun, it's not that bad. We'll finish in no time," said Sakura-chan giving him one of her adorable smiles.

'_Damn you Sasuke, always getting all the attention from Sakura_' thought Naruto as he gritted his teeth.

"Well lets get moving," said the scarecrow named sensei as three reluctant genins followed.

(In Japanese kakashi means scarecrow……… weird ehh. Especially since he's like the hottest guy in the whole anime.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving there Kakashi spoke once more, "Ok, well let's split up so we can cover more ground and get back to our warm homes A.S.A.P.! Sakura, you and I will go that way," pointed Kakashi left of the academy. "And as for you two, go right of the academy. And try not to argue, the sooner we finish the better."

"But…,"Sakura was stopped at mid-sentence.

"Just do as I say and don't argue," Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi-sensei gave each of his students a large garbage bag and a stick with a sharp point at the end, and then both groups went their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour had past and not a single word had escaped either boy's mouths.

"Are you gonna talk to me, or are you just going to ignore me the whole day?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Ignoring you sounds good right about now," responded Sasuke coldly.

'_Ok, that's it you son of a bitch_'

"SASUKE!" roared Naruto. "If you don't stop acting all high and mighty right now I'll kick your ass."

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke mockingly.

"Yea it is so!" Naruto retaliated.

"Well then prove it," said Sasuke.

"Fine," said Naruto, "_Kagebunshin no jut_…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE NARUTO!"

Up on a nearby ceiling stood Iruka-sensei. "Save your petty brawls for later you two, and don't you have to complete a mission or something?" asked Iruka.

"Iuka-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hello to you too Naruto," said Naruto's previous sensei.

"Well we're pretty much done with the mission; we just have to get back to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura so that they can file the report." Naruto said. "Well see ya later sensei."

"Hey Naruto!" came Iruka's voice. "Wanna go to Ichiraku for ramen tonight, once you are done with the mission report that is?"

"Ra…Ra…Ra. RAMEN!" exclaimed Naruto. "Of course I'll go sensei, your treat right?" asked Naruto already savoring the taste of ramen.

"Well its not like you're going to pay," said Iruka.

"Ok, well I'll be right back sensei," said Naruto already sprinting away.

"BAKA!" yelled Sasuke, "GET BACK HERE, DOBE!"

Naruto had left his trash bag and pointy stick back where Iruka was.

'_Damn Naruto, that idiot makes even vegetables look smart_' thought Sasuke carrying both his and Naruto's load of junk.

Naruto got back to where they were told to be once they were done. Yet Kakashi and Sakura weren't there yet.

'_They must still be cleaning up_' thought Naruto.

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto after about 5 minutes.

"What took you so long Sasuke," asked Naruto.

Sasuke's left eye twitched a little, '_he still hasn't noticed, damn that idiot. How can they let stupid people like Naruto become ninja... they must be desperate._'

"Ohhhhh I don't know……," said Sasuke throwing the blonde ninja's junk at him. "Maybe it's because I had to carry all your stupid crap along with mine, you IDIOT!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto barked.

"MAYBE I WILL ONCE YOU START USING THAT SPEC OF DUST YOU CALL A BRAIN!" Sasuke barked back.

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA…."

"Yo," said Kakashi interrupting their argument once again.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other in pure and utter hatred and disgust, and turned their heads in opposite directions.

"Are you guys done or do we need to give you guys a timeout," teased Kakashi.

Naruto just glared at his sensei. "Here's the trash," said Naruto coldly, he hadn't liked the timeout comment. Just saying that word reminded Naruto of all those embarrassing times at the academy. "Well I gotta go. Me and Iruka sensei are going for…"

"Ramen, yea we know," said both Kakashi and Sakura together.

"Ok well see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, and tell Sasuke not to smile. He might break a mirror or get raped by his fangirls," Naruto teased already walking towards Ichiraku for ramen.

Sasuke stood up and started walking towards his own house.

"Aren't you gonna help us with the report Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura sounding hopeful.

"Nah," said Sasuke. "I need some rest; I've been exposed to stupid for long periods of time and I'm afraid I might catch it."

And at that the raven haired ninja walked away.

Sakura just stood there a little depressed; she was used to it by now, the emotionless eyes, the cold stares. She couldn't understand as to why he didn't like her; she always spent hours making herself look extra pretty just for Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke just didn't have those feelings, the only feelings she and everyone else had ever seen come from Sasuke was anger, mostly directed at Naruto.

"Hmmm……," was all that came out of Sakura.

"You go back home too, Sakura, I'll take all this and write the report," said the jounin. "Just go home and get some sleep, we have training tomorrow."

"Thank you sensei," she mumbled and headed home.

'_Great now I have to take all their junk and write the report'_thought thejounin '_And I thought today was gonna be a piece of cake. Well at least it had stopped snowing.'_

"Well better get started," he decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Iruka were now at Ichiraku, Naruto had already had 2 bowls or ramen and on his third.

"Sooo……" Iruka broke the silence, "How has your training with Kakashi been, I hope he doesn't push you guys too hard."

"Nah," said Naruto. "The training is fine, but I can't stand the way Kakashi-sensei never puts down that perverted book of his, and also Sasuke always acting so superior."

"Seriously Naruto, why can't you and Sasuke just get along for once? It would make both Kakashi and Sakura's lives a little easier not having to deal with all those stupid arguments you two have," Iruka stated.

"Are you even listening to me!" the chuunin yelled.

Naruto looked as though the conversation had bored him and was looking in the opposite direction.

"Yes sensei," said Naruto. "It's not like I don't try, it's just that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone, he's just a heartless bastard always acting like he's better than everyone."

"Well then try a little harder. Please do it for me."

"Alright, fine, whatever……," said Naruto trying to end this conversation.

"Thank you," said Iruka. "Well I know it's late, but I have to head back to the academy, my desk is stacked with papers that need grading. It's going to be a long night, and nowI have that kid, konohamaru, in my class. He's even worse than you.Well see you later Naruto, take care," said Iruka-sensei already paying the bill.

"Yea okay, see ya sensei!" Naruto said already getting up himself and heading home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Finally..._' thought Naruto walking towards his apartment.

It was late and Naruto was half asleep already. He searched his pockets vigorously, but with no luck.

"Awww……shit," Naruto cursed under his breath.

He couldn't find his keys anywhere, '_well this isn't good_' he thought to himself. '_I must have dropped them somewhere…._'

It was getting cold since it had stared snowing again about 10 minutes before Naruto had reached his apartment door. '_Well what are my options? Well, Iruka-sensei does have that extra key to the apartment, but the academy is too far away and the weather is getting worse. I can't stay with Kakashi-sensei, that perverted jounin; I can barely stand him during the day on missions and training. And I can't go to Sakura's house, first of all she won't let me in, and second she'll beat the crap out of me when I ask. And I can't stay with Shikomaru or Chouji or Neji or any of them because I just don't know em' well enough to go to their houses at 2 in the morning. I guess that just leaves... great it makes perfect sense that that bastard is my last hope, I mean my life is crap already anyway. But damn it if I don't find somewhere to stay soon I'm gonna die out here. Well he is my teammate, there is no harm is asking now is there?_' Naruto started walking towards Sasuke's house, cursing fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's apartment about 20 minutes after he left his apartment door. 'Well, its now or never' he thought and knocked at the door.

Sasuke woke up, '_who could that be at……_' he looked at his clock and said, "at 2 in the morning!" _'Whowever it is,is gonna get a piece of my mind'_

He opened the door and stood dumbfounded as the last person he ever expected to be on his welcome mat was there.

"Naruto...?" asked Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well that's all folks!

Inner Me: Yea what I said.

Me: I realize there's lots of dialogue, so since this is my first fic tell me what u think. If you guys don't like it I can edit it.

Inner Me: Just don't make me change everything!

Me: Please review and send me some ideas. I have some…... but I'm not completely happy over em'.sigh

Inner Me: Yea…… send me some reviews, I live for reviews! And I won't even start the next part unless i get at least 10 reviews! Well start sending me ideas.


End file.
